Utter Confusion
by icee97
Summary: This chick Katie meets Jackson...


**KPOV**

"Everything in life happens for a reason, Katie" thats what my mother told me everyday since kindergarten. Well, i didn't question it until this morning at school, when i got my cell phone taken away by Mrs. Harrison. Johnny, the cutest guy in school, took my phone to put his number in. I was too busy ogling at him, that i didn't even notice when she caught him. Mrs. Harrison a.k.a. Mrs. Botox took it away and said that i had to come pick it up after school with one of my parents. My parents would kill me if they thought it was my fault. On my way home from school i was dreading having to tell my parents that i had to go back to school with one of them to pick up my phone. I got it over with and told them, my mom grounded me, but she agreed to go pick it up.

We pulled up to the front office of Creeks High. My mom signed the paper to pick up my phone and i needed to show my i.d.. When we got back in the car i frantically looked through my phone, and thank God, Johnny's number was still there. i started to put my phone away in my purse when i noticed that i left my wallet in the office.

"Turn around!", i told my mom.

"Why?", she nearly yelled.

"Because i left my wallet in the office, and unless you don't want the $20 that i owe you, i suggest that you turn around so that i can go and get it.", i said in the same tone.

I ran into the office to get my wallet. "Excuse me, i think i left my wallet here", i said as politely as i could manage. "Well sweetie, i don't see one, where did you leave it?", asked Mrs. Jackie. "I left it right here", i grunted in frustration. Just as i was going to start throwing a fit, Jackson, the juvenile delinquent of a boy, turned around smoothly and said, "this wallet?". Jackson was wearing an unknown band shirt that i had never heard of. He raised his eyebrows and tried to be clever, but i was in such a bad mood that i just grabbed it out of his hands and went towards the door. Just as i was leaving he said "ouch, someone is in a bad mood" and smirked. Jackson was the type of guy that you wanted to stay away from if you didn't want to get in trouble. I think he might of even been arrested once.

When i got home i stormed into my room, locked the door, and grabbed my ipod. After listening to my ipod for about an hour i decided to text Johnny. i mean, he _did _ give me his number for a reason, right? So i text him _ Hey, its Katie, what's up?_. Two hours later he responded _Katie? Are you actually texting me? I gave you my number on a dare, i didn't think you actually fell for it. Don't text me again. _ As i was reading that i realized that tears started to fall. I was just a joke, of course Johnny didn't really want me to talk to him. I was so upset and hurt that the only thing i could think of to calm me down would be my ipod.

I needed new music, so i snatched my laptop and went to iTunes. I still had about $60 worth of credit on my account due to my birthday gifts. I recalled the band that Jackson was wearing on his shirt and typed that into the search box. They only had one album, go figure. I bought their album, and believe it or not they had some pretty good music. Most of the lyrics were really meaningful and the songs had catchy melodies. I fell asleep listening to their music.

In the morning my older sister Annie was babbling about some guy she was seeing and how amazing he was. "I mean, he is a jock, not quite a pretty boy, but he's unbelievably gorgeous and the way he talks", she kept talking. At that point i think i stood up with my coffee and left the room.

It was Friday finally. In history class, while Jackson was sitting near me, i started to unknowingly start humming the chorus to a song. My history teacher is practically deaf,so she didn't hear me, but somebody else did. "Is that a _Purple Ape_ song?", Jackson asked. That's when i realized what i was singing. "Umm...", was all i could muster up. "Well, if that _was _what you were humming, than you're not as much of a loser than i thought." I wasnt really sure wether to take that as a compliment or an insault.


End file.
